


Miracle

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genji is high key great in bed, Infertility, Marriage Proposal, Near Future, Organic Body Reconstruction, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: It was suppose to be impossible by natural means after the incident with Genji and his brother many years ago, but here she was, pregnant with their first child. Dramatic fluff of CyborgBunny. Set before Heirs of the Dragon.





	Miracle

It was embarrassing to say the least when Hana Shimada suddenly felt a wave of nausea while she was helping oversee the new recruits for MEKA. Even the day before, her sense of smell seemed to enhance to the point of rancid.

It would be easy to say that she had developed flu symptoms over the late winter, but…there was another almost unbelievable explanation to her illness.

‘It would be cruel if I don’t find out for him,’ Hana thought, dreading for his sake.

A little over eight years ago, she married the man of her dreams. Half man-half Omnic, deadly as he was serene, Genji Shimada.

She could recall the first time she met him. At first, she thought of him as this aesthetically cool looking omnic, and for a good while she stole glances at how attractive he looked.

To her surprise, Genji approached her one day, commenting on some old arcade ports she was playing on a handheld console, claiming he played these games religiously as child.

It was then Hana felt incredibly embarrassed at her first assumption that Genji was just this Omnic ninja. She apologized to him over it, and he understandably jested that it was hard to tell he was human at all at first glance.

Since then they became fellow enthusiasts of video games, friends over a hobby that connected people in competition or story. But overtime, these feelings became more complex.

Hana didn’t plan on it, but nobody plans to be fond of someone.

It was the little things they did together that made their days brighter. The pressure and sense of responsibility she had for South Korea, and fragments of his past both cherished and tragic, they both lain these vulnerabilities out between them and forged a bond she treasured dearly.

Hana one day felt this urge to tell him, it didn’t matter if he just saw her as some little sister figure, her heart would be broken if it had to, but if she died one day in a mission with Overwatch or with her teammates with MEKA, she would die with this regret as a coward to her own feelings.

“ _Genji, I’ve loved you so much since we became friends. I always wanted you to know this.” Hana said to him, eye to eye._

_She steeled herself for his rejection, but the unpredictable happened. Meeting Genji’s gaze, she saw not a man of playfulness and serenity, but a man in the verge of spilling tears._

“ _I…I thought I could at peace with what I am, but I feel like I already failed you.” Genji said solemn._

“ _Failed me? Genji what do you mean?” Hana really didn’t know what he meant by it. Did he know what she felt all along?_

“ _I thought I could live being just your friend, but being with you Hana reminded me of how much of an amazing woman you are, someone I would have easily fallen in love with many times over.” Genji admitted bittersweetly “So much that I even hopelessly entertained about us, being husband and wife, with children raised to love this imperfect but beautiful world.”_

_Hana didn’t know when her own tears dropped, “Is this some round about way of proposing to me, Genji Shimada?”_

“ _I…” Genji in his heart wanted too, yet he can’t let this flaw be brushed away, “I can’t have children with you. I lost that ability long ago. If you ever wanted to, they won’t be mine.”_

_She knew this long ago, and as selfish as it was, it would hurt any man’s pride that a child isn’t his. “Then I’ll let both of us be selfish then,” Hana claimed, “If we can never have children, then that’s how it will be. I can live my life as the woman who defend_ _ed_ _her nation and captured the heart of a ninja.”_

_Hana stepped in and cupped her beloved one’s cheek, to it Genji couldn’t help but let it linger, “If you have me Genji, I would be the happiest woman in this imperfectly beautiful world.”_

_To this, Genji let his tears staining her hand, reaching to wipe his beloved’s away “Then if I don’t want to be any crueler, Hana Song…will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?”_

They married just a few months after that day, not once did she regret her feelings for Genji. On what happiness Genji regained was of her, and what he and his brother Hanzo rebuilt for the Shimada clan when Hanzo and Mei told them they were expecting their first child.

Since then, Genji volunteered to do clinical trials for limb and organ reconstruction for Angela and her peers in the field of experimental medicine.

It advanced to the point they were able to effortlessly clone and transplant his once severely damaged sections, including a potentially potent reproductive system.

In terms of recreational function, it worked extremely well for the both of them in the case that Genji’s hormonal system readjusted itself to have the testosterone level of a younger man.

In layman’s terms, Genji frequently wanted to fuck Hana’s brains out, and by all that was holy, he was definitely not out of practice.

In a reproductive sense, they never had success in conceiving and long accepted this truth. Even so, they still followed up years later to make sure his body for any reason started deteriorating from the transplants.

But for the first time in a long time, Hana actually missed her period. She thought her cycle became irregular from the stress of an increased workload.

But with the other mounting symptoms, she needed to know for certain she wouldn’t open that wound with her husband again.

There were pregnancy tests in the barrack's clinic and she used four tests from a set of two boxes.

In each recursive test, it all gave the same result.

Positive.

It was the longest stretch of minutes Hana could recall and almost believed it was some cruel dream with each result trying to mock her before she woke. But she wasn’t. She consciously touched the area of her womb.

She was actually carrying Genji’s child.

Her eyes blurred and stung with her tears. Why was it when she was so happy that she cried? She felt like an odd one at times.

“Hana?” a familiar voice called outside with a sense of urgency, “Omae, Dae-hyn told me you were sick and I rushed-“

Genji stopped his words and looked at the scene before him. His wife was in tears, but she had the most relieved smile to accompany it. It was then he spotted a medical tray with used pregnancy tests that he understood the whole picture.

“Hana…are you really?” Genji didn’t believe the scene himself, until Hana walked up and held his metal clad body in her embrace.

“Yeah…I am,” Hana felt Genji return her hold, Hana leaned up and kissed him, his lips forming a smile in the contact.

When they pulled away, Hana excitedly declared this miracle, “Oh Genji, you’re going to be a daddy now.”


End file.
